Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by kirst92
Summary: I knew that no matter how much you loved being out at sea, you still needed someone to love, someone to hold and someone to share your life with. Maybe, it was naive of me to believe that person was me, but whilst it lasted it was good – great even.
1. Part One

**Authors note:** So this fic was written a few years ago, and was posted on the sea patrol forum - I've only now decided that I should transfer it over here :) Any mistakes are my own, and I hope you all enjoy.

Kirst xx**  
><strong>

**Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) ~ Part One****  
><strong>  
>To begin with, you were just a friend, nothing more or nothing less.<p>

I was there for you, when you struggled with your job and with your personal life. Sure, your job was and there is no doubt in my mind still demanding, after all, a career in the defence force is by no means easy. Your chosen career path, then led your personal life to be in ruins, after many failed relationships. And, still you soldiered on, believing that duty to your country was more important than any relationship.

That should've been a clue for me to gracefully bow out, and allow you to only defend your country. However, I knew that no matter how much you loved being out at sea, you still needed someone to love, someone to hold and someone to share your life with. Maybe, it was naive of me to believe that person was me, but whilst it lasted it was good – great even.

As our relationship blossomed, you became everything I thought you never were. I saw a completely different side to you, that I felt no one else had ever known existed. It was as if I had a piece of your heart, as if I had my very own piece of you whilst you were out to sea to defend this great country of ours. During the time, you spent away, I'll admit it was hard, horrible even without you, but I coped – I had to.

Time continued to pass by, and I felt as if, every time you returned home, you were different. At first, I didn't know what was happening to you – and us. I was confused, and I could tell by the look on your face you were confused too.

Now, as I remember our relationship, I realise that it was unfair for me to believe that our relationship would work; it was unfair of me to put all of these expectations on you. Most of all, I was unfair on myself, I knew from the start that it wouldn't work out between us, but yet, I was still willing to give it a chance – after all you only live once. It's just, sometimes when I catch myself thinking about you, and the way it used to be; I wish I never put myself through so much pain, I wish I never allowed my heart to get broken.


	2. Part Two

**Revenge is Sweeter (than you ever were) ~ Part Two**

It's funny, how mad you get when you think the one you love is cheating. What makes it odd is that I never thought you'd be the one to cheat. After all, you don't exactly have the time to see another woman, especially with work and seeing me. But, I guess that was another moment in my life when I was naive.

All those times you said you were out to sea for months at a time, were you really? Or all those times that you were crashed sailed, were you truthfully? Or were you with another woman? You had all of the chances in the world to let me know the truth – what the hell is wrong with you? Really?

When all of these allegations arose, I stood up for you because I believed that you were the one – I didn't want to believe the rumours. I thought you were the one I used to dream about, the one I thought I could love forever; but I now know that you aren't and never will be.

I remember, after all of the rumours that circled our relationship, we fought. Not all of the time but when we did it was horrible. I remember slamming the door in your face numerous times, I remember the yelling and I remember all the tears that streamed down my face. I remember asking you: "Are you even listening, when I talk to you?" You didn't even flinch. The way your eyes would stare, the way they stared right through me; you were right there in front of me but it felt as if you never knew me, like I didn't know you.

As time continued to pass we choose to ignore those around us, choose to ignore all the whispers, because I believed in you – believed that you could never do such a thing. I didn't have any proof that you were, and I honestly believe that if I did, I don't know how I would have reacted.

However, now that time has passed I want you to know that I'm still hurt and I'm still mad at you, so mad that I can't even find the words. I'm curious to know- do you even know how much it hurt when you gave up on me, to be with her? Because, I just want to know why are you trying to make me hate her, when I should hate you?


	3. The End

**Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) ~ The End**

I walk away from NavCom with a small smile on my face. I have now officially caused you pain like you had caused me pain. It's strange really, knowing that something that used to make me so happy now makes me so unbelievably angry. Sure, you trampled on my heart and I had just trampled on your career, but it's just poetic justice really.

I sit down on a bench, and look at the view; it's so beautiful that I smile. Navy boats coming into and out of port, the way the wave's crash against the coastline, the vast amount of people walking along the beach, and all of the children swimming in the ocean. I then turn my attention towards NavCom and notice two officers walking briskly towards the building.

I know straight away that it's you – Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn and your executive officer, Lieutenant Kate McGregor. I watch you two intently, and I'm not sure what attracted you to her. I mean, we're both relatively shorter than you, she has emerald green eyes and I have bright blue eyes and we both have blonde hair – maybe you've got a thing for blondes?

Even so, after looking at the comparison, I want to know what she's got that I haven't. I really want to know what Kate McGregor has that I don't because that's what hurts the most – knowing I wasn't good enough.

I sigh as I wipe a lone tear off my face. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, seeing you and Kate together, but it is. I'm supposed to be strong, because that's what I, Marissa Schier, am. I'm a strong woman, always have been. I get up from the bench, and walk towards my car. Once I'm there, I notice you and Kate walking away from NavCom, and I can't help but smile. It's written all over your face how angry you are, after all the truth is out – finally. I'm not sure if either of you still have jobs, and quite frankly I couldn't care less.

I know you've seen me, because you start walking towards my car rapidly. I quickly open the door of my car. I want to get out of here before you have a chance to give me a lecture on how wrong I was to ruin your career – Oh! I almost forgot, Kate's career too.

"Marissa!" I hear you yell, and I can tell by your voice that you're angry – enraged even.

I ignore you, like I have before when you tried to apologize – I didn't want an apology then, and I still don't – I'm over hearing excuses from you. Instead, I get into my car and slam the door shut. I hope you realise that nothing can save you now that it's over. I guess that you'll find out when you're no-one.

I can see you getting closer, and I panic. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want anything to do with Kate. I just want to get away from the both of you as soon as I can. That's when I start the car, and drive away. A great deal of relief surges through my body – I _never_ have to see you or Kate again.

As I drive further away from you and Kate, both of you are just mere spots in the distance. I laugh, and must admit that revenge is much sweeter than you ever were.


End file.
